


Home is where the heart is

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un planeta desconocido, sin noticias de Shepard y con todos los circuitos de la Normandía fundidos, Kaidan tiene que aceptar que puede que no salgan de ahí nunca, y que quizás no vuelva a ver a Shepard; pero darse por vencido nunca se le ha dado bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Spoilers de Mass Effect 3. Post-Destroy.

_Día 1. He decidido comenzar este diario a instancias de la doctora Chakwas. Cree que me vendrá bien hablarle a alguien, aunque sea a mí mismo, de lo que ha sucedido. De… de todo. No creo que nadie encuentre nunca mi omniherramienta, pero si conseguimos salir de este planeta y alguien escucha estas grabaciones, soy el Mayor Kaidan Alenko, marine de la Alianza, comandante de la Primera Compañía Biótica de Operaciones Especiales y espectro humano. Segundo espectro humano, en realidad._

_Estoy con mi tripulación en un planeta sin signos de vida inteligente, fuera del sistema de planetas conocido, y no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en arreglar nuestra nave, la SSV Normandy-SR2. Llegamos a este planeta tras la destrucción de los segadores, seguidos de una onda expansiva que destrozó los relés de masa y fundió las comunicaciones, de manera que no sabemos cómo volver a casa._

_Nuestra líder, la comandante Shepard, fue la única en quedarse en tierra. No sabemos si está viva… o muerta_.

La voz de Kaidan se atragantó, y bajó la omniherramienta al tiempo que detenía el programa de grabado. Ya era suficiente por hoy. Llevaban atrapados en ese misterioso planeta tropical (al que Joker había decidido bautizar como Bob, en un arranque de inusitado buen humor) desde hacía dos semanas, y el humor de toda la tripulación no hacía más que empeorar. Kaidan no podía culparles, pues a él mismo le costaba cada vez más lidiar con el día a día. Al principio, después del aterrizaje forzoso y comprobar que toda la tripulación seguía con vida, se habían puesto a trabajar con ahínco: estaban llenos de esperanza, esperanza de que pronto podrían volver a casa. A Kaidan, además, le movía la preocupación por Shepard: ¿estaría viva? ¿Estaría bien? Por escasas que fueran las probabilidades, en su corazón sentía que ella seguía con vida, como si estuvieran conectados; o, más bien, tenía que creer que así era, o sería su propio corazón el que dejaría de latir. No podía perderla una segunda vez.

Todos se habían puesto pronto manos a la obra: la doctora Chakwas había atendido a los heridos; Traynor y Cortez habían reunido un equipo de marines para comenzar con las reparaciones de la nave; y Joker se afanaba en recuperar a EDI, que se había apagado misteriosamente al mismo tiempo que los relés y las comunicaciones. Tali le ayudaba día y noche, y su conocimiento sobre inteligencia artificial estaba resultando vital para reestablecer el núcleo de la Normandía, que estaba unido al de EDI. Mientras, Garrus y James lideraban la puesta a punto de las armas y Kaidan se encargaba de intentar arreglar las comunicaciones. En general, todos se mantenían ocupados… pero los progresos eran lentos y los ánimos estaban cada vez más apagados. Habían conseguido arreglar ciertas partes de la Normandía, pero ni EDI ni las comunicaciones regresaban, y mientras la preocupación de la tripulación por volver aumentaba, la angustia que Kaidan sentía por Shepard le encogía cada vez más el corazón.

La doctora Chakwas se había ofrecido a hacer una evaluación personal de cada uno y, a modo de psicólogo, tenía charlas con ellos cada pocos días, donde les daba consejos para sobrellevar mejor el aislamiento. En una de sus charlas (a las que Kaidan era bastante reacio a acudir), Karin le había sugerido utilizar su omniherramienta a modo de diario, para poder descargarse y analizar con tranquilidad sus sentimientos. La idea no le entusiasmaba en absoluto y le había costado horas ponerse, con la omiherramienta brillando frente a él en la soledad del cuarto de Shepard, que había adoptado como propio con la esperanza de que su presencia en él, aún latente, le diera fuerzas.

Odiaba el sonido de su propia voz, y siempre que terminaba una sesión tenía una horrible migraña, pero después de la primera vez continuó todos los días sin falta.  
  
***  
  
_Día 3. Llevamos en Bob dos semanas y tres días. La comida no es un problema, gracias a las amplias reservas dextro que teníamos con nosotros y a la propia vegetación del planeta, apta para el consumo humano. Cada día, un grupo diferente de gente explora más kilómetros de Bob, y tenemos varios puestos de guardia por si alguna vez hicieran falta. A excepción de la vida vegetal y animal (bastante escasa), no hemos encontrado otro ser vivo semejante a los humanos o alienígenas conocidas._

_La reparación física de la Normandía va viento en popa, a pesar de los daños sufridos durante la Batalla de Londres. Es la parte del software de la nave lo que no logramos reparar: EDI sigue sin responder a ninguna reparación y parece que todos los circuitos interiores de la Normandía se hayan quedado para siempre sin energía. Si no conseguimos arreglar pronto las comunicaciones, me temo que no saldremos jamás de Bob._

_No sabemos nada de la Tierra. No sé nada de Shepard. Quiero creer que está viva, pero… la moral de la tripulación decae. Sin ella…_

_Sin ti, Shepard, ni siquiera ahora tenemos esperanza. Has derrotado a los segadores, pero sin ti nosotros seguimos perdidos. Liara ha perdido toda su información almacenada como Corredor Sombrío; lo único que se ha conservado ha sido su plan B, esa caja negra que creasteis juntas. Sé que la reproduce de vez en cuando, porque puedo oír tu voz saliendo de su cuarto durante las rondas nocturnas._

_Creo que un día se la pediré._

_Hemos sobrevivido todos, no te preocupes por nosotros. Pero nos vendría muy bien que vinieras a buscarnos. Siento pedirte tanto. En realidad, debería ser yo quien estuviera a tu lado, ayudándote en tu recuperación, porque seguro que la necesitas.  
Si estás herida, debería ser yo quien te cuidara, en lugar de estar pidiendo tu ayuda una vez más…._

Kaidan cortó bruscamente la grabación aquella noche, con la voz tomada por la emoción. Se recostó en la cama que hace poco compartía con ella y miró al techo: se veían las estrellas por la escotilla, como cada noche. Ni siquiera gracias a ellas lograban ubicarse en el universo. Liara había dejado de mirar hacia la Tierra y ahora ella y Javik miraban juntos al cielo, intentando trazar un mapa galáctico que les dijera dónde estaban.

Habían tomado por costumbre comer toda la tripulación junta. Aunque no eran muchos, albergar a tantos soldados a la vez en su comedor era difícil, pero era la única pausa en la que estaban juntos; excepto el equipo de expedición, que iba rotando. Era una manera de mantenerse cuerdos y no olvidar lo bueno y lo malo que habían vivido. Kaidan aprovechaba para dar nuevas órdenes y escuchar los progresos de los diferentes equipos, pues a falta de Shepard había ocupado el puesto de comandante. También contaban chistes, cada vez menos, e intentaban mantener el buen humor.

Pero ya no hablaban de ella. Kaidan sabía que, uno a uno, todos comenzaban a aceptar que Shepard no habría podido sobrevivir al último ataque contra los segadores, y asumir eso era para algunos más duro que asumir que, quizás, no saldrían nunca de Bob.  
Kaidan era el único que aún tenía una fe ciega en volver a su lado y encontrarla con vida.  
Se giró sobre un costado y observó el lado vació en el que solía dormir ella. Si aspiraba muy fuerte, en la almohada aún quedaban restos de su aroma, que se desvanecía poco a poco. Casi podía sentirla apretada contra su cuerpo, como tantas otras noches, cuando se dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Kaidan se levantó y fue al escritorio, maldiciendo entre dientes. Cómo la echaba de menos… Como cada noche, los recuerdos le invadían y eran tan fuertes que, al final, se levantaba de la cama y se ponía a estudiar toda la documentación en el cuarto de Shepard, a la espera de que algo de lo que había en los pads de datos le diera la respuesta. Estaba revisando por enésima vez uno sobre la construcción de la Normandía a cargo de Cerberus (recuperado, seguramente, de manera ilegal por Shepard) cuando escuchó cómo alguien subía por las escaleras de emergencia, la única manera que había ahora de moverse entre las plantas. La respiración jadeante y los pasos pesados le hicieron saber de inmediato de quién se trataba. Esperó a escuchar los golpes en el costado de la puerta abierta (habían tenido que forzar muchas para que se mantuvieran así) antes de permitir el paso.

-Adelante, James.

-¿Cómo lo sabes siempre, Brains?

Kaidan rio. Al principio le molestaba sobremanera ese apodo, pero al final había terminado por acostumbrarse, y hasta le hacía gracia; como todo en James. Entendía por qué Shepard se llevaba tan bien con él.

-Debe ser cosa de la biótica.

- _Sí, claro…_ -masculló en español-. ¿Tienes un rato para charlar? Estaba ayudando a Joker a cargar unas herramientas que necesita para EDI, pero el muy pendejo me está poniendo nervioso.

Kaidan le instó a que entrara y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Ah, loco, lo que daría por una cerveza –murmuró James. Kaidan asintió. Una cerveza canadiense, fría, y la bahía inglesa frente a él.

-Y un buen filete… cuando volvamos a la tierra no volveré a comer otra cosa.

James rio con fuerza. Kaidan le dejó que reuniera valor para hablar de lo que quisiera, sin presionarle.

-Brains… ¿crees que Lola está viva?

Kaidan tragó saliva. La migraña volvió como un mazo a golpearle y se le encogió el estómago, pero intentó que no se le notara.

-Yo… creo que sí. Necesito creer que sí.

James asintió, meditabundo.

-No sé cómo lo soportas. Ella sólo era mi superior, una compañera o una amiga, no sé… _Maldita sea_ , era Lola, y pensar que no está… No puedo aceptarlo, Brains, simplemente no puedo.

Kaidan le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Él se sentía igual de desolado.

-Yo… si no volvemos nunca a la Tierra, viviré siempre pensando que está viva. Pero quizás a la tripulación le vendría bien tener un momento para velarla, esté donde esté –sugirió Kaidan con voz suave. Llevaba unos días dándole vueltas al asunto, desde que Chakwas le había hablado de las fases del duelo. Él las conocía, las había vivido de primera mano al igual que muchos de sus compañeros; y reconocía en sus caras las mismas actitudes. Estaban llorando a sus muertos, y honrar a su comandante quizás les ayudaría a superarlo, poco a poco, por duro que fuera… por mucho que él decidiera aferrarse a su imposible verdad.

-Es una buena idea. Le diré a Sparks que me ayude a hacer una placa, ella es muy mañosa. La colocaremos junto a la de Anderson.

Se puso en pie y se quedó plantado, titubeando, como si rumiara una última cosa. A Kaidan siempre le hacía gracia cuando James se comportaba así, pues nadie podía esperar de un soldado tan fiero que tuviera tanta sensibilidad.

-Tú… ¿estarás bien? –preguntó. Por un momento, Kaidan no supo a qué se refería-. ¿Viendo su nombre entre los caídos?

Kaidan se levantó con dificultad y acompañó a James hasta la puerta.

-Seguro que sí –mintió.

Cuando James se marchó, Kaidan regresó a su escritorio, el escritorio de ella. ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar bien? Abrió de nuevo su omniherramienta, añadiendo una última frase:

_Te echo de menos…_

***  
  
La ceremonia tuvo lugar pocos días después de esa conversación con James. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que honrar a la Comandante Shepard, su líder e inspiración, sería una buena forma de pasar página. Estaban todos reunidos frente al mural y el silencio era sepulcral. Kaidan llevaba en la mano una bonita placa con la inscripción “Comandante Shepard” grabada en ella, y era como si llevara esas palabras grabadas a fuego en su alma. La acarició con los dedos, mirando fijamente al suelo. Durante un momento nadie dijo nada, porque sobraban las palabras. Entonces Kaidan rompió el silencio.

-La Guerra ha terminado. Los segadores han sido derrotados. Contra todo pronóstico, y afrontando la mayor amenaza que esta galaxia haya conocido, hemos sobrevivido –se giró para mirar a sus compañeros, aferrándose a esa placa como si su vida dependiera de ella-. Hemos sufrido pérdidas. Los relés han sido dañados gravemente, pero ganamos. La Victoria nos pertenece a todos… a cada hombre, mujer y niño. Cada civilización, en cada mundo.

Las palabras fluían de él como si alguien las susurrara en su oído.

-Ahora, mientras damos lo primeros pasos para restaurar lo que perdimos, debemos recordar lo que nos costó ganar. Esta victoria no fue de una sola flota, una sola armada o una sola especie –continuó, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros: humanos, turianos, quarianos, asaris… y todas las demás especies que no estaban con ellos, que estaban en sus planetas, luchando por recuperarse-. Si esta guerra nos ha enseñado algo, si Shepard nos ha enseñado algo –apostilló- es que somos más fuertes cuando trabajamos juntos. Y si podemos dejar de lado nuestras disputas el tiempo suficiente como para parar algo tan poderoso como los segadores, imaginad lo que podemos conseguir ahora que los hemos derrotado.

Veía una sonrisa asomar en la cara de sus compañeros: sus palabras surtían el efecto deseado. Quizás las últimas semanas habían sido duras, pero volvían a tener esperanza. De alguna manera, Shepard lo había vuelto a hacer.

-Nos llevará tiempo, pero podemos construir todo lo que fue destruido –su mirada se detuvo en Joker, que por primera vez en varios días sonrió de corazón-. Nuestros hogares, nuestros mundos, nuestras flotas y defensas. Todo esto y mucho más. Juntos, podemos construir un futuro mayor que el cualquiera de nosotros pudo imaginar. Un futuro pagado por los sacrificios de aquellos que lucharon y murieron a nuestro lado.

Kaidan señaló los nombres de aquél mural.

Jenkins.

Ashley.

Mordin.

Legión.

Thane.

Anderson.

-Un futuro que muchos no verán. Y aunque aún tenemos muchos desafíos frente a nosotros… podemos afrontarlos juntos. Y honraremos aquellos que murieron para ofrecernos este futuro.

Kaidan guardó silencio mientras sus compañeros aplaudían, sintiendo cada palabra que había pronunciado. El nombre de los caídos palpitaba en sus sienes, como si cada uno de los fantasmas se alojara dentro de su propio cuerpo. La placa se clavaba en su mano, tan fuerte que la cogía, y volvió a pasar los dedos por el nombre en relieve de Shepard. Ahora le tocaba a ella estar entre los caídos, entre los honrados. Junto a todos los que se habían sacrificado para darles la vida, una vez más.  
Se giró lentamente y colocó la placa en su lugar, bajo la del Almirante David Anderson, y en el último momento sonrió. Para él, ella seguiría siempre viva.  
  
***

_Día 10. Ayer pusimos tu nombre en el mural. Ha sido idea de James, creía que ayudaría a la tripulación a seguir adelante. Y aunque te echamos de menos, ha funcionado. Hoy todos han trabajado mejor. Hemos hecho grandes progresos con la nave; Adams dice que podría hacerla volar pronto, aunque hasta dónde llegaremos con el combustible que nos queda es difícil de decir. El tema de EDI y de las comunicaciones, en cambio… es como si EDI fuera la voz de la nave, y sin ella no podemos contactar. Pero Joker está convencido de que, cuando volvamos a la Tierra, no tardará mucho en ponerla a punto; ha mencionado algo de una caja negra, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención._

_Tendrías que haber escuchado mi discurso: era como si tú o el Almirante Hackett hablárais a través de mí. ¡Hasta me aplaudieron! Hm… nunca me creí capaz de algo así. La placa con tu nombre queda muy bien, por cierto… estoy deseando que vengas a quitarla._

_Ya no puedo pasar por esa zona. Justo antes de ponerla sentí que estabas viva, te sentí respirar a mi lado… pero no soporto ver tu nombre junto a los caídos. Cuando… cuando te perdí la primera vez me perdí a mi mismo, y me costó demasiado tiempo encontrarme de nuevo. Fue… estar sin ti fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, y no puedo repetirla. Si acepto que ya no estás, si miro ese mural y veo tu nombre en él, sé que no volveré a encontrarme._

_…_

_¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación en la Tierra? Yo sí, como si hubiera sido ayer. Me preguntaste si estaba listo, y te dije que estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Pero mentí: no estaba listo para esto, no estaba listo para perderte. Ese escenario no pasaba por mi cabeza; aunque te dije adiós, no te lo dije para siempre. Nunca podría._

_Dijiste que cuando la guerra acabara, estarías esperándome. Y luché, luché con todas mis fuerzas a tu lado por tener la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo, decirte lo que siempre he querido decirte._

_Te dije que no podía perderte otra vez._

_Te lo dije… ¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

Kaidan apagó la omniherramienta y el cuarto quedó completamente a oscuras. Enterrado por la oscuridad que él mismo sentía, daba vueltas una y otra vez a esa última conversación, a todas las veces que se habían dicho que se querían. Toda su historia daba vueltas en su cabeza: cómo se conocieron, su primera noche juntos antes de Ilos y el torbellino de emoción y confusión que reinaba en su cabeza.

Él siempre habíasido el soldado modelo, desde que la Alianza lo reclutó. Rahna había sido su primer y único amor, y él estaba decidido a que fuera el último: no le gustaba lo que era capaz de hacer por amor. Sin embargo, Shepard llegó y puso su mundo patas arriba. En cuanto la vio supo que mataría por ella, y que no se arrepentiría jamás. También supo que estaba prohibida: confraternizar con un superior no era algo que entrara en sus planes… pero con Shepard, lo planeado quedaba siempre bastante lejos de la realidad. Había sido una atracción imposible de resistir, y se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no podría vivir jamás sin esa mujer.

Demasiado pronto lo comprobó: los dos años que pasó llorándola fueron los peores de su vida. Peores que el Campamento Cero. Peores que Vyrnnus y Rahna. Encontrarla de nuevo sólo para verla trabajando con Cerberus… Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Y entonces, tras el golpe de estado a la Ciudadela, servir nuevamente bajo sus órdenes había sido un sueño hecho realidad. En el momento en que pisó la Normandía de nuevo supo que jamás la dejaría ir, porque significaría perderse a sí mismo para siempre.

Y estaba volviendo a ocurrir.  
  
***  
  
-¡Hey, Kaidan! –la voz de Garrus sacó a Kaidan de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba diez minutos admirando su taza de café, la última que podría tomar hasta que regresaran a casa, cuando el turiano se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro, difícil de reconocer por otros pero inconfundible para quien le conocía.

-¿Qué pasa, Garrus? –Kaidan se terminó el café de un trago y saboreó el regusto en su boca.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!

El corazón de Kaidan dio un vuelco. Llevaban una semana probando el arranque de la nave, y habían encontrado un problema con el núcleo de eezo. La Normandía arrancaba, pero no despegaba, y el equipo trabajaba en ella sin descanso. El resto de reparaciones habían terminado, los exploradores habían dejado de salir a la vista de que el planeta no estaba habitado, y las comunicaciones eran un callejón sin salida. Esta era su última oportunidad.

-¡¿Funciona!? –Kaidan no había sentido tanta alegría en días.

-¡Sí! Cortez y Joker van a realizar una prueba de vuelo, si te parece bien; me han pedido que te avise para que evacuemos a toda la tripulación, no quieren poner en riesgo a nadie.

Kaidan asintió con vehemencia y corrió a dar la voz de alarma. Pronto, todos menos él y los pilotos estaban en tierra. Dado que hacía falta un copiloto, Kaidan insistió en ocupar el puesto e instó a Corte a que cogiera el Hammerhead reparado y volara con él a su altura, por si hubiera algún problema.

El núcleo de eezo se puso en marcha con la misma suavidad de siempre: Ken y Gaby habían hecho un magnífico trabajo arreglándolo. De pronto, sintió el mismo cosquilleo que acostumbraba a sentir cuando la Normandía despegaba; un cosquilleo que le subía hasta las puntas de los dedos y le hacía soltar chispazos de biótica.

La nave despegó. Sus risas se mezclaron con las de Joker, que animaba a la Normandía a volar más alto. Cuando tocaron nuevamente tierra, les recibieron entre vítores.

-¡Pequeña, nos vamos a casa! –exclamó Joker-. Vamos a recuperarte.

Kaidan sabía que no era el único que se aferraba a alguien ausente, y se tuvo que contener para no romperle los huesos a su amigo de un abrazo.

***  
  
_Día 30. Han pasado 15 días desde que la Normandía voló por primera vez. Hemos llevado a cabo unos cuantos vuelos experimentales, cada vez tomando más altitud, y funciona a las mil maravillas. ¡Volvemos a casa, Shepard! De alguna forma, Liara ha descubierto que estamos en una galaxia muy cerca del Nido de Kite, así que nos dirigiremos allí. Con suerte, ¡llegaremos en menos de un mes! De alguna manera, Traynor y yo hemos conseguido arreglar las comunicaciones, y aunque no recibimos ninguna señal exterior sí hemos podido comunicarnos entre nosotros. Traynor cree que, en cuanto entremos en nuestra galaxia, podremos contactar con la Alianza o el Consejo para que nos remolquen, porque el combustible no dará para mucho._

_Aunque, y no te lo vas a creer, Shepard, ¡los ingenieros han conseguido crear una especie de combustible natural usando los recursos del planeta! Sólo hemos podido llenar un tanque y el de reserva, pero al menos estamos llenos de nuevo. Garrus ha calibrado todas las armas y, aunque los escudos están bajo mínimos, James ha sido capaz de implementar una defensa ligera. Hemos recolectado alimentos suficientes como para pasar un par de meses a la deriva… y aunque esa idea no es muy halagüeña, todos queremos volver a casa._

_Partiremos mañana. Estoy deseando verte, Shepard, y quitar tu nombre de ese maldito mural._

Tras recapacitar un rato más en silencio, Kaidan decidió que era hora de dejarlo. Por primera vez no se dedicó a mirar informes o a maldecir su suerte. Tan sólo se echó en la cama y, respetando como siempre su lado, durmió del tirón como hacía tiempo que no dormía. Mañana iba a ser un gran día.

***  
  
Los primeros días en el espacio la tripulación estaba eufórica. Por fin tenían todos algo que hacer: volver a sus puestos y a la rutina era reconfortante. Kaidan se seguía sintiendo fuera de lugar, al mando de la Normandía, pero su creciente esperanza por llevar a su gente a casa le mantenía ilusionado. El viaje fue largo y lento, casi tan agotador como el tiempo que habían pasado en tierra. Poco a poco el optimismo inicial fue cediendo, pero aunque ya no había emoción en los pasillos todos mantenían la esperanza.

El depósito de combustible les duró un mes cuando, de repente, Joker les avisó a todos de que al día siguiente dejarían de poder moverse. El de reserva se mantendría única y exclusivamente para las labores de supervivencia. Y cuando Kaidan creía que todo estaba perdido, recibieron una transmisión por radio.

-…V Normandía, SSV Normandía, ¿me reciben? SSV Normandía, ¿me reciben? Les habla el Almirante Hackett, ¿hay alguien ahí?  
El mensaje resonó en todo el puesto de mando. Durante unos segundos el silencio fue sepulcral, y de repente la tripulación al completo prorrumpió en vítores y cánticos. Traynor pasó el mensaje a todas las plantas, para que todo el mundo escuchara.

-¡Almirante Hackett! ¡Esta es la SSV Normandía! Soy el Mayor Alenko –contestó Kaidan. Creía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, y tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del jaleo de su tripulación.

-¡Maldita sea, Alenko! ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? –si pudiera ver a Hackett, Kaidan sabía que le habría visto sonreír.

-No lo sé, señor. ¿Vendrá alguien a buscarnos? ¡No sabemos dónde estamos y no nos queda combustible!

-Una partida de rescate ha salido hace varias horas, en cuanto entraron en nuestra galaxia. Teníamos sondas buscándoles en todos los planetas –se oía estática al otro lado de la línea-. Hemos conseguido arreglar algún relé, ¿aguantarán una semana más?  
Kaidan miró de reojo a Traynor, que asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto, señor!

-Entonces, mayor Alenko… ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

Aquella noche celebraron la mayor fiesta de sus vidas.

***  
  
_Día… ya no llevo la cuenta, Shepard. Hemos pasado una semana muy dura a la espera, pero ya estamos a bordo de las naves de la Alianza. Llevan la Normandía a remolque, porque no la podíamos dejar atrás. Mañana llegaremos a la Ciudadela, que ahora está sobre la Tierra. Tiene que ser una bonita vista, ¿verdad?_

Me han dicho que te encontraron en las ruinas, pero nadie quiere decirme cómo…. Nos veremos mañana, Shepard.  
  
***  
  
Lo habían conseguido. Contra todo pronóstico, habían vuelto a la Tierra. Estaban malheridos, malnutridos y con graves trastornos digestivos por culpa de la comida de Bob, pero estaban vivos. En cuanto atracaron en la Ciudadela, prácticamente en Ruinas pero aún centro de actividad galáctica, unos transbordadores repartieron a toda la tripulación, humana y alien, por varios hospitales de la Tierra. Aún tardarían en volver a sus hogares, pero al menos estaban más cerca. Sin embargo, Kaidan se había negado en redondo a ser tratado de nada. En cuanto puso un pie en tierra, recibido por el mismísimo Hackett, sabía cuál sería su destino.

-Llévame con ella –pidió Kaidan, y fue el Almirante quien le llevó en persona. No quiso preguntar si estaba viva o muerta: prefería verlo por sí mismo. Hackett y Kaidan tomaron un transporte hasta Londres; Kaidan pudo ver que la hermosa capital británica se recuperaba lentamente de las ruinas. Aún había trozos de segadores sepultando edificios, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ser la misma, si es que algún día lo era.

Se detuvieron frente a un hospital que se mantenía en pie: era el hospital destinado a los soldados, humanos y no humanos, más cercano de la zona. Las enfermeras, al verles pasar, guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Hackett le acompañó sin decir nada hasta detenerse frente a la habitación 503.

Kaidan temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cada paso que daba era una tortura. ¿Qué encontraría dentro? ¿Shepard estaría viva, esperando por él… o muerta? ¿Estaría despierta o dormida? ¿Saldría de aquella…? Las preguntas se le amontonaban y la migraña más fuerte que recordaba jamás amenazaba con acabar con él antes de llegar. Agarró el pomo con fuerza y abrió la puerta despacio. Se adentró en la penumbra, y vio una figura recostada en la cama, iluminada por la tenue luz de una bombilla. Y la figura se giró hacia él. Entubada, con los brazos y las piernas vendados, la cara llena de heridas y la cabeza sin rastro de la hermosa melena oscura que solía lucir… era la visión más hermosa que Kaidan había visto jamás. Sus ojos azules, fijos en él, y su sonrisa demacrada le parecían el paraíso.

-Al final has aparecido… -susurró Shepard, en un hilo de voz. Kaidan dio unos pasos tentativos hasta ella, incapaz de creer que era real, que estaba con él, que estaba viva.

Cuando llegó junto a la cama sus rodillas cedieron y cayó frente a ella. Se aferró a su delgada mano y sin alzarse la besó con cuidado, sintiendo el roce de su piel, cerciorándose de que era real. Sus lágrimas empaparon las sábanas bajo ella.

-Shepard…

-Ya tardabas. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte –a pesar de todo, ella era capaz de bromear. Kaidan la miró a los ojos y juró que no volvería a separarse jamás de su lado.

-Lo siento. Ya estoy aquí. No tendrás que volver a esperarme nunca, porque no pienso irme a ningún lado.

Shepard sonrió y Kaidan supo que se había encontrado de nuevo. Daba igual dónde estuviera o lo que sucediera a su alrededor, porque siempre que Shepard estuviera con él, estaría en casa.

**Fin.**


End file.
